The Darkest Desire
by Keika-Rei
Summary: This is set after season 3. Elena wakes up to find her world turned upside down. Not to mention her feelings. Sorry, not very good at writing summaries. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfic I have written in years but I couldn't get the story out of my head so I had to write it down. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Currently I am working on Chapter 2 and it should update soon. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I wish though.

~The Darkest Desire~

Chapter 1

Suddenly arms were pulling her out of a car. She was at the bottom of the river; it felt as if history was repeating itself. Elena could feel herself drifting off to that place of unconsiness, the black void, just before death. Hands on her, strong arms, pulling her out? This wasn't right… What happened? Where was Matt? He was supposed to be the one who got saved. That is how the story was supposed to end.

*GASP* Elena Gilbert felt the oxygen pushing into her lungs as her eyes flew open. Her first thought was "Where the hell was she?" As she looked around at her surroundings her question was answered by the realization she was in the hospital. As she sat there looking around she was trying to remember what happened, but all she could think about was how much her body hurt. Her veins felt like they were on fire and she had the world's most massive headache. Then Elena started to remember the previous night's events, or what she had thought to be the previous night. At that moment she was entirely sure how long she had been unconscious.

She remembered being in the truck with Matt. Jeremy and he had decided to get her out of town behind Stefan and Damon's backs. That's when the call came in that Klaus was dead. She had an hour to say goodbye to both the men in her life that she loved. The catch was she only had time to see one of them. How could she choose? Honestly Elena had never thought she would really have to. No wonder Katherine had risked it all for the Salvatore Brothers. Stefan was soft, sweet and safe. Whereas Damon was hard, wild and unpredictable. Put them together and a girl had everything she could ever want and more. She was supposed to love Stefan though. She couldn't even admit her love for Damon to herself let alone out loud. Damn! Why did choosing have to be so hard?

So she called Damon to tell him that she choose Stefan. Being the hardest choice she had ever made she couldn't help replaying the scene in her head over and over like a movie. That night had definitely left its mark in her memory.

"Maybe if I had met you first…" would it really have made a difference? Elena knew she was breaking Damon's heart as she said these things but she had to keep telling herself that she loved Stefan, that she was making the right choice.

"…If only I had met you first…" Suddenly she was standing in the road, on the phone with her mom. Matt wasn't what she wanted anymore. Elena wanted more, no, needed more in her life. Then Damon was there in front of her. Damon? She watched as though she was a spectator on the side lines but she knew deep down she had lived this. "A love that consumes you…" Yes, that was what she wanted, what her soul craved. Suddenly there was a loud crash outside her door. Following the crash was a lot of screaming. As she was listening she was able to make out Damon's voice the clearest. He was laying into Stefan.

"HOW?! How could you choose him over HER? It should always be her!" She could smell Stefan and the fear he had of his brother in that moment. Momentarily distracted, she was a slave to her own thoughts yet again. Smell? How could she smell it?

"I never wanted this for her Stefan. I would have died for her. Why did you save me instead?" Matt's voice broke through this time. So Stefan ended up being able to save both of them in the end? Somehow it didn't seem right. This was just to weird.

"Please! Everyone just shut up for a minute!" Before Elena could even realize what she was doing she was at the door to her room throwing it wide open, almost knocking it off it's hinges. They needed to be quiet, her headache was getting worse by the second. "Please, my head. You're screaming is making it worse. It hurts so bad." Elena pleaded with them then.

Everyone turned to her immediately. Elena quickly took in her surroundings, her eyes darting from friend to friend. Bonnie, Caroline, Meredith, Matt, Stefan, Damon and even Tyler? Weird was obviously an understatement. They were all standing in a circle, the argument still fresh on there faces but also something else as they stared at her. She couldn't understand the arguing though. Obviously she was ok, right? Jeremy was there too. He was off from the group though just sitting in a chair. His eyes were swollen red with tears and he couldn't even look up at the sound of Elena's voice, he looked away.

That's the moment Elena started to panic. What was wrong? Everyone was acting like someone had died. Then she smelt IT. Sweet, tangy, rich, coppery? Blood? Was she smelling BLOOD? Even though she was nauseated by the thought her gums ached in response. She was on her knees , her hands on her face.

"OW!" she screamed in pain, the brother both instantly at her side.

"Elena! Elena!" Stefan was saying. He was then rubbing her head like a child as he spoke. "It's ok, everything is going to be okay, I promise. I'll make everything okay."

As she turned her head she caught a glimpse of Damon. In his eyes she saw the truth. His eyes were sad and guarded; also he wasn't saying anything. It was very un-Damon like. Everything fell into place, the accident. Not only that the misplaced memories and the heightened senses.

"I died…." She whispered. Everyone was silent, like they were holding their breaths. "I'm in… " she continued but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Transition." The one word from Damon's mouth scared her. She knew she was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long and how short it is. I've been raising 4 kids and running a business and going to school. I hope next chapter will be longer and hopefully up this weekend. Thank you for your support.

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. I couldn't be true, could it? Deep down she knew she was hearing the truth, she could feel it coursing through her very being. She felt sick to her stomache. Elana Gilbert, a vampire? It was almost to ironic. All this time, all these years spent around them she had never even really thought about the possibilty. Caroline had tried to open her mind to it at one point and Kathrine had sure tried. Through all of this, as ridicoulous as it seemed, she had never even considered being turned.

Sirens roared in the distance and pulled her back to herself yet again. Had she always been this easy to distract or was this apart of the transition? Everyone was holding their breaths, obviously judging her reaction, waiting for something; anything. She knew what the question on everyone's mind was, feed or not to feed? Well shit, should this be that hard? If she fed Elena could spend forever with him... His presence was intoxicating when she was human, now it was almost unbearable. Her senses were flooded with just the fact that he was this close to her. She could smell him, feel his touch radiating through her body.

Then it was there; the aching in her gums. Her body craved the blood, needed it to sustain her. If she could only have a little taste it would ease the pain; help her think past the burning fire running through her body. She could hear the shouting of doctor's floors down from where they were. Before she could even think anything she was speeding down the hallway as fast as she could run, her body pulsing with the blood lust. All she needed was just a small taste...

The man lay in a small sterile hospital room. From the looks of it he seemed to be the victim of a horrific, fatal car accident. His skin was in shreds, blood and flesh were everywhere. This was every vampire's dream. How was it possible this man still had a heartbeat. She could hear the blood coursing through his veins, through his heart and then dripping on the floor. The precious nector was now calling to her very being drawing her closer to the man. The doctors moving around the room were shouting things at her for being in a restricted area, but all her ears could hear was the beating of his heart which was slowing with every minute.

She knew without a doubt what her face looked like, the dark veins that were protruding out underneath her eyeballs. The heat she felt all over her body was intense. She rushed the body, unable to help herself Elena fed. She fed before Damon could even get there. Shortly after Damon's arrival Stefan appeared.

She could have sworn there was a look of disgust across Stefan's face. It was there in his eyes then he switched it to the rehearsed pleasant mask he wore when not wanting to show his true emotions. She knew as he looked at her the man in her arms was dead. Elena Gilbert had killed a man, drained him dry to be exact. She now understood the rush, the complete high of the blood lust. She looked at Damon in that moment. She understood his motives a lot better now. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him as he compelled the freaked out hospital staff scattered around the small room. He was feeding them stories about the man dying of the horrible injuries he had received in the car accident. The gore in the room would support the story, also covering up Elena's vampire indiscretions.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Please review with your thoughts and ideas. I am so sorry for the long delay, I have had the worst writers block. I apologize. Here is what I have beem working on and I promise to have more up today!

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire Diaries.

Elena Gilbert. Friend. Girlfriend. Vampire. This just didn't seem real. She hadn't left the boarding house in days, excuse being she couldn't live with herself if she hurt anyone in the town of Mystik Falls. So there she lay, staring at the ceiling, just living in her own mind.

Periodically people would stop by the room she had taken up residence in. Some would knock, ask if she was okay then move on. Others would just stand outside the door, lift their hands and walk away, not sure what to do. She could hear Stefan and Damon constantly fighting downstairs. The fights always were about her, about her dying, about her transition, mostly about who she was supposed to choose, who would win her heart.

The ceiling seemed to be a television playing her memories over and over, where one would end another would start. Each becoming more and more clear each time. She was more certain now more then ever that the things she had been remembering the last several days were real. Now the question was, what should she do about it? Of course there was Stefan, and she did love him, she really did. Then there was Damon, and he set the blood running through her veins on fire just by looking at her. Everything she thought was true wasn't anymore. Not only did she have more then a lifetime to figure out, she had to decide who to spend it with. She loved them both so much.

After another two day's of her sulking Damon was starting to get very concerned for Elena's well being. He worried that she blamed herself for killing that man. At that he grinned and chuckled slightli, his glass of burbon in his hand. His little vixen, so worried about everyone else all of the time. It was one of the things he admired most about her but at the same time it drove him absolutly crazy, not that he wasn't some of the time anyways. What about her transition? He knew she remembered, how he really felt for her and had been selfish all those times. She couldn't ignore them could she? He knew she wanted passion and he knew St. Stefan wasn't giving it to her. If she would only come out of that damn room! He glanced down the hall then sulked off towards his room. He had it bad, even worse then before.

She could feel his presence down the hall way as he stood there. She was so drawn to this man, he just over-whelmed her senses just being near her. That was the real reason she hadn't left the room. She had so many questions, she needed answers! But with Stefan in the house how could she ask Damon about everything he had hidden from her? She knew Stefan would hear and she couldn't put him through that agony. She really did love him but was more and more sure she wasn't really in love with him any more. If she went to Damon now, she wouldn't be able to control herself. Was she ready for that? GAH! Elena threw her pillow across the room. "ALL I HAVE IS MORE QUESTIONS NOW! DAMNIT!" she yelled at no one at all.

The brothers heard her yell and Stefan was thoroughly confused. What did she mean questions? They had both taken her aside and explained all the basics and she had Caroline here to help too. He could see Damons smirk the second before he went back to his natural look of mischief. "Yes brother?"

"You wouldn't happen to know what she's talking about in there, now would you damon?"

"Why would little ol' me know what your girlfriend is thinking? Shouldn't that be your concern? I care nothing for what is going on inside of that little newborn head of hers. She made her choice and I moved on. I will hold my promise when she leaves that room." within an instant he was gone, sulking in his bedroom yet again. He really needed to get ahold of himself!


End file.
